Adopting Allen Walker
by Lavi-Usagi
Summary: Kanda is out looking for a pet. So he finds himself right at 'Black Order Nekos.' It is the only place to go get a neko. It has the best selection of high quality hybrids. They range from regular house hold cats to dangerous wolves. He doesn't want your run of the mill cat or dog. No He wants something exotic


Dear readers please enjoy this new neko story. I got in a very typey mood over the weekend so i typed this up. Please review on whether to continue or not. I accept all forms of criticism so let me have it. All your thoughts or questions or even flames if need be. BTW credit for the title goes to Yuu-Pon. My idea sharer-er

Now, please enjoy.

P.S. I don't own -Man *sigh*

Kanda is out looking for a pet. So he finds himself right at 'Black Order Nekos.' It is the only place to go get a neko. It has the best selection of high quality hybrids. They range from regular house hold cats to dangerous wolves. They have so many to choose from that there are three rooms with cage-lined walls full of these breeds.

Kanda is looking for a unique neko. He doesn't want your run of the mill cat or dog. He wants one of the more exotic breeds. One of the rooms is dedicated to these types, but the people are warned about the temperaments and the possibility of aggression. He doesn't mind this though. He sees the 'N.O.A.H.s' or ' Not Opposed by Another Hybrid' group. They are special and very rare. There are only thirteen in their group. They are the rarest of all nekos. They are all wolves and tigers. They are quite tempting to him. Since they _are_ rare, but still not quite what he wants. They all look like each other. So none are very appealing to him.

There is a rabbit that is interesting. It may be a regular species, but this one has bright red hair and ears. Also there is an eyepatch over his right eye, so Kanda finds him amusing. Although it is still not what he is looking for. He, for some reason, makes Kanda annoyed. So he keeps moving down the line. There are sibling panthers, but by the looks of the older one holding onto the younger, they can't be separated. It seems like he would probably have a mental breakdown if she was taken from him.

Then in the very last cage, on the bottom, and in the far back is a very small snow leopard. He has platinum hair, ears, and tail. Now those are some very unique features. "What's the story on this one?" Kanda asked the shop owner. "Oh I don't recommend him. He has a horribly scarred arm and cheek from the abuse he got before he came here. His arm was burned as punishment by his last owner. He has a rough past. That last owner had people after himself, and when they couldn't get him they went after this poor boy. They cut his cheek and left that scar." The owner explains. "He is off to be euthanized next week. He has some food aggression, and is not accepting of new people, but that is to be expected from the way he was treated. Its quite a shame because once he gets to know you then he is one of the most loving you can find out there." He finishes.

"I would like to adopt him." Kanda concludes. He doesn't care about food aggression or scars. He really likes the looks of the little neko. "How much is he?" He asks. "Oh well he isn't very much because of his deformities. He is only $1,100 compared to the others like the $2,500 panther siblings or the $1,900 rabbit." "Okay I will take him. Please include any supplies I will need to my bill. I want a nice bed and everything else needed for him. And before I forget what's his name?" he asks the owner. "That there is little Allen. He is only 15 years old. Quite young to be true. I feel bad that he has gone through what he has. He was orphaned, adopted, and then orphaned again. From there he went to that last owner I told you about. We only got him because the owner decided to drop him off while he was mangled and bloody. Poor kid... I would like to ask you to take good care of him because he is such a good kid, but he just had a rough past. So please treat him right. He deserves it."

"Oh and just give me a minute to get all of the items that you need. Please feel free to go talk to him. It might help if you try to introduce yourself before you take him. He won't be very talkative at first, but give him a few minutes." the shop owner says before leaving Kanda to think of what exactly he had said. He then gets up to do as instructed.

Once over to the small cage he taps lightly on the door to alert his new pet that he was there. "Hey wake up. I'm planning on adopting you so get your stuff gathered. You will be my new pet." He informs the small bundle in the cage. (Well it's not like the cage is tiny because the hybrids are part human so they are quite big, but this cage is holding a snow leopard boy that is only three-quarters the size of Kanda himself. And in comparison to the other cages it is smaller.)

Allen looks up, but only slightly and doesn't reply. Just stares at Kanda. He is not willing to move from his spot. "Oi, I'm talking to you Moyashi." Kanda uses his new nickname for the boy. "Who are you calling a moyashi? I may have white hair, but I'm not a bean sprout." Hissed the boy. "Oh someone has a temper I see." He mocks. " So Allen my name is Kanda and I'm gonna take you home. You will be my pet."

"Well BaKanda did you ever think that I might not want to go with you? I am perfectly fine here thank you very much." he said as he turned around to face the back of the cage. "Ha, well who said you had a choice. By the looks of it you weren't going to be leaving here anytime soon. So I say that you are mine now." Kanda was now annoyed with his new leopard. And to think he hasn't even taken him out of his cage yet.

"Okay you two. I have all the supplies you will need packed up for you at the front desk. Mr. Kanda If you would please follow me so we can have the paperwork filled out. Then I will come back for you Allen. I will let you out first so you can say goodbye to all of you friends while I am in front. I'm trusting you to behave while I'm gone." The owner walked over and let allen out. And finally walked out with Kanda following behind.

The first placed allen walked over to was the red rabbit's cage. "Hey Lavi you heard right? I'm leaving soon." "It's okay Allen. At least you won't be following the old panda's steps and get put down. You have a home to go to now. So please make the best of it!" Lavi the rabbit replied. "Yeah, but I don't think I like him very much... he just makes me kind of mad. I'm not sure why either. It was just like an instinct to be mean to him." Allen says slightly confused with himself. "It will be okay Allen. You will learn to like him, trust me." Lavi says hugging his friend goodbye through the bars.

Next, Allen said goodbye to his friends the Lee siblings. Komui and Lenalee were both sad to say goodbye to their friend with tears in their eyes. They had both known Allen for a while and were both sad and happy to watch him go. So they wished their bests for him and watched him go.

He went to the NOAH area next. "Road, Tyki, Skin. I came to say goodbye." "ALLEN! Noooo! You can't leave me!" Wails Road who had already unlocked her cage from the inside so she could jump out and glomp the departing neko. "I'm sorry Road, but I have to go to my new home. I can't stay here anyways. They were planning on putting me down next week, we all knew it." Allen replies while briefly hugging her and pushing her off oh himself.

Skin was the next to force his cage open to say goodbye the the small neko. "Here kid, take my last lollipop. Just don't forget about us. Maybe come visit us sometime." Skin says while passing over the large, multi-color, sweet on a stick.

Last one to come out of the cage is Tyki. His large gray form grabs onto Allen and pulls him into a huge hug. "Shounen. You have to promise to come back and to see us. Things will die down a lot without you here. I won't have anyone to play poker with, well accept for the adorable bunny-boy over there. Well you get my point." Tyki said while chuckling at the ending. Then he let Allen got and dragged Road back to her cage.

It was then that the shop owner came to collect Allen. "Alrighty Allen, it's time to get going. I have all the things that you will need, packed in the front. I hope you're ready to go. I wish you luck at your new home. I want you to be nice to your new owner. He is different than the last man that you were with so you don't have to worry. But just in case anything happens, or if you want to cal any of your friends here just call this number." He said while handing Allen a small card with the shop number on it.

"Bye everyone!" Allen said as he turned to walk out of the room he had learned to call his home for the last few months.


End file.
